


tall, dark type, and handsome

by MiniNephthys



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Celebrity Crush, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Spoilers, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Most of Gloria’s classmates had crushes on Leon, but Gloria liked Piers best.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 21
Kudos: 223





	tall, dark type, and handsome

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I have to write horny fic about the goth nerd myself, god
> 
> Gloria and Piers' ages are both unspecified, but I'm assuming Gloria is around 15-16 and Piers is a young adult. It's a completely one-sided attraction, but if that will bother you, then this is not the fic for you.

Most of Gloria’s classmates had crushes on Leon, but Gloria always had to be different.

It’s not like their taste is bad. Leon is a handsome guy with a winning personality, none of which is an act according to Hop. He’s been undefeated since Gloria was in grammar school, and he has enough muscle to princess carry any lovesick schoolgirl. Of course her classmates had crushes on him. Or Raihan, or Gordie, or Nessa. The gym challenge is full of beautiful people.

But Gloria has been head over heels for Piers since the first time she saw him on the pitch.

Dynamaxing is exhilarating to watch, it’s true, but it’s not a reflection of the skill of the trainer. Even she could do it, with some Wishing Stars and a power spot. (And some Pokemon of her own. Someday.) Taking down a Dynamaxed Pokemon without using it yourself, now that’s impressive. There’s plenty of movement in the Gym Leader rankings from season to season, but Piers is pretty well fixed at his spot at number three in Galar.

Piers loves his hometown. He mentions it in every interview, and Gloria knows this because she’s watched all of them. She owns copies of every album he’s ever put out, and has the lyrics memorized to every song. He sings with such passion that it feels as though he’s singing directly to her.

Or maybe that’s just because of the same part of her that has her rolling her hips onto her pillow as she watches one of his battles. She closes her eyes and pretends his encouragement is to her alone.

The only person in the world who knows about her crush is Hop. He’d been talking about a girl who he’d thought might have liked him, only it turned out she was hoping getting close to him would let her meet Leon. He hadn’t even implied Gloria might be the same way, but she blurted it out anyway - “I like Piers best.”

There’s a signed album in her room. Hops had asked Leon to help him out with a birthday gift, and he’d personally gotten it signed by Piers. It’s even addressed to her.

_Gloria,_  
_Thanks for being my number one fan!_  
_Piers_

She’s eternally grateful, but at the same time, the thought that Piers knows in some way about her crush makes her want to strangle Hop.

Celebrity crushes aren’t weird only because you’ll never meet them and they’ll never know about it. Celebrities don’t think about schoolgirls touching themselves to their videos, schoolgirls never tell them about it, everyone wins. If she ever met Piers, even once she’s older and presumably less infatuated, all of this would become really weird.

Of course she isn’t thinking about this when she agrees to take the Gym challenge. It’s only after she sneaks into Spikemuth that she remembers her dreams of snogging the man she’s about to have a battle with.

Well. It’s been a few years since her sexual awakening, and she hasn’t thought about Piers recently. Surely her crush has disappeared. They’ll just have a normal Gym battle, and Gloria will thank him and leave with the badge and never think about him again.

The second she sees him on stage, rocking out just as hard as she remembers, with the same piercing eyes she remembers getting off to, she thinks:

Bugger.

* * *

“You’re the Gloria Leon had me sign an album for, yeah?”

It’s really unfair, but after he helped her deal with both Rose’s energy plan and the princely weirdos causing trouble all over Galar, she can’t not keep in contact. They’re friends now, even if she can’t look him in the eye for too long.

“I figured it was you ever since people started talking about the Challenger Gloria the champion endorsed. He’s never had me sign merch for anybody else, you know.” Piers sounds unbearably casual about the whole incident. “You still have it?”

Gloria opens her mouth to respond, but all that comes out is a squeak. She nods instead.

“Huh. Thought for sure you would’ve tossed it by now.” Piers smiles, a lazy thing that makes Gloria’s heart pound. “Who’dve thought I’d end up your fan instead, huh?”

She’s going to die.

* * *

She tries so hard to think of anything else. Anyone else.

It doesn’t have to be a real person. She can just imagine her ideal man. Someone dark, but tender, with eyes that see straight to her soul - that’s just Piers again.

Then, someone who she doesn’t know. Someone from a completely different region, who she’ll never, ever meet. Grimsley’s a very attractive member of a different Elite Four… with black and white hair, and Dark type Pokemon…

Bugger all this. She’s already taken as many cold showers as she can stand, and she’s still pent up. If she keeps going like this, it’ll affect her battling. People will notice. _Piers_ might notice.

It’s with that flimsy excuse in mind that she slips her hand into her pants.

Piers would be worried for her, because that’s what he does. If he found out what the matter was - well, in real life he’d probably have a strop and never want to see her again. But in Gloria’s mind, he offers to help.

Piers’ fingers are slim and elegant, and she’s spent too much time focused on them wrapped around a Pokeball to not be able to imagine them in place of her own. They slide down her body to find her already wet for him. She whimpers.

_“Easy.”_ His voice stirs her up even when it’s a low murmur. _“I’ve got you.”_

She slips one finger inside herself. He would be careful with her, she thinks. She’s always loved that about him, that he took care of people. And he would encourage her.

_“That’s it, just like that…”_ She can almost feel his breath against her ear. _“You’re doing so good for me, luv.”_

A second finger joins the first and she groans his name. In her mind’s eye, he smiles as he spreads her out, rubbing his thumb over her as his fingers thrust in and out.

“Piers, Piers, Piers…” She’s so pent up that it won’t take long, she knows. Her other hand finds its way under her shirt, unhooking her bra so that she can cup one of her breasts. Are they at his gym in this fantasy? Her bra is just sitting on his gym floor, anyone could walk in here at any time to see them, and it only turns her on more.

_“My number one fan.”_

Gloria comes with a gasp, squeezing around his - her fingers.

She can never, ever speak to him again.


End file.
